Intriguing Amor
by zazzle14
Summary: Lily and James' life after hogwarts was dictated by fate... but how did fate bring them together? read to find out! my first fanfic "


Story

The warm ocean breeze seemed oddly cold for a summer night. Lily shivered in her checked red jacket and plaid pyjamas, and shook her head at her father's stubbornness."Isn't it great?!" exclaimed her dad. "Lils, Tuney?? C'mon girls, show me some enthusiasm!" he said. Lily's whole family had come away to a small seaside town for a 'family vacation'. George Evans had dragged his two girls out of bed at midnight, insisting they admire the exquisite beauty of the moon. Lily rolled her eyes and turned away from the sea, and looked at her father, her mouth slightly open at some smart retort she was about to make. Her father's eyes twinkled, looking more blue than emerald in the pale moonlight. Suddenly, out of her peripheral vision, Lily saw a dark shape disturb the stillness. She spun around, scanning the sea for any sign of disturbance. "Lils? You okay?" asked her father, concerned. Seemingly out of nowhere, two cloaked, masked figures appeared on broomsticks, hardly a hundred meters away. Lily's heart started pounding. There was no doubt that these intruders were hostile. She turned back towards her bewildered father and sister "Dad, Petunia, don't look at the two people flying, okay? Just pretend like everything's alright." She whispered. "Lils...wha-" her dad cut off abruptly, looking over her shoulder. She turned around slowly. As she turned, she saw the masked figures land on the beach, and point their wands at her. As she turned around fully, they both spoke the unforgettable, unforgivable words. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily shut her eyes, waiting for the flash of green to consume her body. But the light seemed to go through her. She turned abruptly, and watched as the fatal ray of green hit her unsuspecting father. "NO!" she screamed.

"NO"......Lily opened her eyes, sat upright, and blinked, trying to orient herself to her surroundings. She looked up, and saw the smiling, winking faces of her two best friends at Hogwarts-Shanti and Laura- stuck on her ceiling. A cool breeze blew through the open window, and her dolphin wind chime tinkled gently. While the breeze felt nice on her sweaty skin, the tinkling wind chime sounded sinister instead of comforting .She cocked her ear, listening for the loud snores which meant her father was still alive. She looked at her clock-6:30 am. She sighed. Time to get out of bed, and get ready for another year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Lily walked through the barrier on platform 9 and 3/4. She looked around-the station was filled with excited students and their teary parents, and the smell of smoke and oil the train was emitting was almost overwhelming. The platform never failed to amaze Lily. She turned her head from side to side, taking in the small changes, the minute change in the moods of different families. It reminded her of the first time she had been on this platform. How happy she and her family had been then; how close. Now, only a faint echo of the trust she shared with her mother remained. She shook her head. This was a new beginning-another chance to compete with herself, compel herself to do better. Out of habit, she sifted through the crowd, trying to find her two best friends, but slowly, reality caught up with her. Her brow furrowed as she remembered that, Shanti and Laura, both being muggle-born, had been killed. Both of their families had perished too. Her emerald eyes filled with glittering tears, as she recalled the terrible letter she had gotten, written by Laura in her last few moments. Even though she tried not to, Laura's hasty scribble scrolled through her mind.

" _LILS, IF YOU GET THIS LETTER, IM PROABABLY DEAD. THERE ARE TWO CLOAKED WIZARDS IN MY LIVING ROOM. MUM KEEPS ON SCREAMING, I THINK DAD'S ALREADY DEAD. IM SO SACRED. THE BABY'S STILL IN HER CRIB, BUT SHE'S CRYING. I HOPE THEY DON'T KILL HER TOO. I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND. IF YOU GET A CHANCE, TELL SHANTI SHE WAS A GREAT FRIEND TOO. LOVE YOU. LAURA._ "

Lily was walking towards the train, blinded because of the tears, when something warm and big crashed into her. She watched the ground coming up to meet her as if in slow motion, when she felt a set of large hands envelop her upper arms. "Woah Evans! What have _you _put in your breakfast this morning?" a distantly familiar voice asked her. She turned around and stared into the eyes of the stranger-only to widen her eyes, incredulous. James Potters' twinkling eyes sat higher than she remembered. He had left in fifth year, looking as scrawny and awkward as any other boy, but he had returned looking like...

He was now tall. Very _very_ tall. At least a head taller than her five foot seven inches. His arms, previously like twigs, were now toned with subtle but defined muscles. Even his _face_ had changed-his jaw was sharper, his cheekbones seemed higher and longer, and his already wide eyes seemed to have widened even more. The only things that had _not _changed about him were his glasses and his hair. His glasses were the same round black wire frames that sat on the bridge of his nose, and his hair was still black and uncontrollable albeit longer.

"Now, why aren't Little Miss Shanti and Annoying Miss Laura here with you?" he said, his eyes teasing. Lily's eyes brimmed with moisture as she opened her mouth to reply, but another voice beat her to it. "Prongs, mate, I don't think it's a very good idea to mention them to her now." said the chastising voice of Remus Lupin.

"Oh come on Moony!! I was only teasing her!" he said, winking at Lily in the process. Remus closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Prongs, I'll tell-""Teasing me Potter?" Lily interrupted Remus angrily, all feelings of woe forgotten. "Well then POTTER" she spat out "Let's see how YOU would take it if your most TRUSTED friends suddenly LEFT you for GOOD!" she shouted, and stalked off in the general direction of the engine.

James was staring after her, shocked and confused. "_What had she meant?_" he turned to Remus, whose face was a mask of disappointment. "Moony, I-" " I told you not to James" said Remus in a defeated tone, shaking his head. "But what did I _do_?" he pleaded. "I'll tell you what you _should _do," said Remus "Go apologise to Lily on the train, and she'll tell you what's wrong." James gaped at him. "Moony, my friend, this might have escaped your notice," he said with a pleasant smile, but then his face contorted as he yelled. "BUT SHE HATES MY GUTS!" "Sorry, Prongs" smiled Remus. "You gotta do what you gotta do to get your girl!"

* * *

The train, to Lily, always seemed like it flew over the tracks, never making a sound. Lily was sitting all alone in her compartment, staring blankly at the breathtaking scenery when a loud footfall disrupted her. She turned her head slightly to find James Potter standing in the doorway, looking awkward. She pursed her lips at him, and turned her head back to the window, getting lost in the greenery. "Hey, Evans, look, I'm really sorry..." there was an awkward pause in which Lily looked at James curiously. This was the first time he had apologised for _anything. _Starting to feel uncomfortable under Lily's stare, James coughed self-consciously. "I'm sorry-I-Remus told me not to talk about them to you. I should've listened." "Yeah, you should've." retorted Lily, and turned again to face the window. But then she whirled around, just as James was leaving the compartment. "WAIT!" she said, rather loudly. "Did Remus say _why _you shouldn't have said anything?" she asked. James's face cleared suddenly. "No, no he didn't. Something bad happen over summer?" he inquired. Lily sighed, relieved. So he hadn't told James after all. After that happy thought, her mind registered hat James had said. "_Something bad happen over summer?" _How could she tell him?

James watched as the myriad of emotions danced across her face. Confusion, then shock; as what he had said registered, and then pain-as she recalled a memory, and then her expression finally settled down to cool indifference. "What's it to _you_ Potter?" she asked coldly. James groaned inwardly . This was going to be awkward. "Just wanted to know what made you so upset." He mumbled in a hurt voice. He dropped his eyes from hers. "Maybe I could've helped in some way." He said, and started to get up. Lily watched in confusion as James sauntered over to the compartment door. He slid it open with a squeak and turned around. "See you at school, I guess." He said, and turned his back on her when-

"Potter, wait." Lily blurted out, tears in her voice. James turned around in surprise. "I-I'm sorry. You were just trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped." Lily's voice shook, and broke on the last word. Keeping eye contact, James walked forwards until he was face-to-face with Lily. Never breaking eye contact, he kneeled down beside her. "Oh, I was just trying my hand at counselling, so, you wanna tell me what's eating you? And then I'll tell you an easy get-well-soon solution that's approved by a shrink." He said, smiling. Lily felt her lips twist up into a reflexive smile. She took a deep breath, and then turned to the window as she exhaled. Turning her head back towards James', she poured her anguish out in five words. "Shanti and Laura are dead."

James' eyes popped open. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. "Crap." he exhaled.


End file.
